Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be the roots of the cubic $x^3 + 3x^2 + 5x + 7 = 0.$  Given that $P(x)$ is a cubic polynomial such that $P(a) = b + c,$ $P(b) = a + c,$ $P(c) = a + b,$ and $P(a + b + c) = -16,$ find $P(x).$
Solution: By Vieta's formulas, $a + b + c = -3,$ so $P(-3) = -16.$

Let $Q(x) = P(x) + x + 3.$  Then
\begin{align*}
Q(a) &= b + c + a + 3 = 0, \\
Q(b) &= a + c + b + 3 = 0, \\
Q(c) &= a + b + c + 3 = 0, \\
Q(-3) &= P(-3) - 3 + 3 = -16.
\end{align*}Hence, $Q(x) = k(x - a)(x - b)(x - c) = k(x^3 + 3x^2 + 5x + 7)$ for some constant $k.$  Setting $x = -3,$ we get
\[-16 = -8k,\]so $k = 2.$  Then $Q(x) = 2(x^3 + 3x^2 + 5x + 7),$ so
\[P(x) = Q(x) - x - 3 = 2(x^3 + 3x^2 + 5x + 7) - x - 3 = \boxed{2x^3 + 6x^2 + 9x + 11}.\]